One Hell of a Time Machine Test
by Cat or Catherine aka Flute
Summary: Ciel x OC and AloisxOC. xD Sorry fangirls... Anyway. A pair of twins find an old time machine and decide to test it out. They put Victorian England as their destination, and well... You can figure it out from there. Rated T for Yuki and the title.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Eyo. I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANY WAY, sadly. x.x Sorryyy for the annoying short chappy. But this will indeed be a another lovely collab with my epic twin, shadow! ^^ xD Hopefully we can actually remember to update it this time... -headdesk- Anyway... Enjoy! Review! Critique is always welcome! ^^ ================================================

I shook Yuki awake roughly.  
>"The hell?" She exclaimed, suddenly awakening and opening one eye to glare at me in agitation. "What? Someone I know better be dead andor needing medical attention."  
>I rolled my eyes at her complaints and pulled her by the limbs out of bed. "Come on! I found something really cool and I want to show you."<br>I proceeded to pull her down various long passageways and corridors (our house is mega-huge)until I spotted the place where I'd hidden it a few hours before.  
>I finally released her and stooped down to open a large hidden trapdoor that led to the garage.<br>"The garage?" Yuki asked, squinting her bright green eyes at me. "We've known about that for years now."  
>"No, it's what's *in* the garage," I replied, hurriedly lowering myself into the dark hole. "I think Ayame's finally lost it..." She muttered to herself.<br>I pretended not to hear and let go of the edges of the trapdoor, letting myself spiral down, down, down.  
>When I hit the bottom with a *thunk*, I called up to Yuki that it was safe to come down now and she followed soon afterward.<br>I quickly lit an old oil lamp with a spare match and began leading her through the dark hall. I eventually found a light switch and flicked it on, filling the room with light and warmth. We then walked over to a big UFO-looking object in the corner of the room.  
>Yuki stared up at it, her mouth slightly open in awe. "Is that... What I think it is...?"<br>I nodded. "Our very own time machine. Let's try it out, shall we?"

A/N: I KNOW. Just as annoyingly short as the first chapter of my other Kuroshitsuji fic. x.x I'M SO SORRY. But hang in there, Allie should make this completely and totally hilarious. xD

-Flute


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: We do not own Kuroshitsuji! Just our OCs Yuki and Ayame! Review please! Enjoy~

~~YUKI'S P.O.V.~~

After a while of feeling around the metal for the distinctive bump that all time machines have we finally found it.

"Ready?" Ayame asked getting ready to press it.

"This better have been worth getting me up..." I mumbled standing with my arms crossed. I was practically nocturnal and/or a insomniac so i needed as much sleep i could get in the few hours before we got up. I wasn't a morning person. That was for sure. One time when ayame tried to wake me up i was so out of it i ductaped her to the wall and didn't remember it the next morning. Needless to say she wasn't happy having to hang on a wall for 8 hours while i got my 'beauty sleep'. The worst part of my insomnia is that i hate drinking coffee so i rely on energy drinks. Blegh its just so nasty. So bitter and leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"I wonder how it works", I said fiddling with a lever but making sure it didnt go down or up. Who knows what it would do. If we didn't get this right we could be sent to a random time and stuck there f-

"Ooo must press shiny red button..." Ayame mumbled as if in a trance,reaching towards the button slowly. Oh crap! I smacked her hand away before it could touch it unfortunately causing her to stumble backwards and almost hitting the lever i had been messing with moments ago.

"Be careful next time!" I sighed exaspheratedly out of relief.

"No worries! there won't be a next time! I'll be super caref-" Just as ayame said that her hand slipped and as she tried to regain her balance her hand hit the lever making it go downwards.

"Spoke too soon..." Ayame sweatdropped chuckling innocently.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled lunging for her as the world started to swirl making me nauseous. All sorts of shades of blues, pinks, yellows, purples, whites, oranges, reds, and every other color possible and some not possible flashed before our eyes and the world spun making us not able to distinguish up from down. After a few minutes i had to squeeze my eyes shut from the blinding light that came from the end of the swirling, spiraling, tunnel. I couldn't help wondering which time we were going to end up in. The feudal era? The dark ages? There was too many possiblities to choose from. Heck we could even just end up a week before this all happened.

Finally i built up the courage to open my eyes. I could feel that we were on solid ground so it should be okay. We weren't dropped into the middle of the atlantic or anything. Thats a good sign.

"Whoah..." Came a mumbled voice of awe beside me and i could see why she was so surprised. What surrounded us was the remains of what USED to be a garden. The grass was dead and the flowers were wilted. Some of the branches of the trees were even just randomly fallen off. The only words that described the scene was a cold and desolate wasteland but the garden did not compare to the building. Oh no it was even better than the houses we had at home, more than twice the size. The person who owned this mansion HAD to be rich.

"Yuki, i think i hear someone crying"

Huh? I then picked up the sound i didn't notice before. Sobbing was coming from behind one of the many dead trees. I looked over to Ayame to see her looking as if she was going to go over there any second and hug the sad girl/ boy.

"No no no Ayame! We can't associate with people or things. It will affect the past! We might end up giving them the idea to invent the flying car or something!" I warned, grabbing her arm.

"Just being here is affecting the past! Besides we know less about the flying car's mechanics than THEY do." Ayame pointed out making me sulk.

"Fine just don't go overboard!" I went back to my uncaring mode and recrossed my arms which had been flailing a few minutes ago.

Not a second more after I said it she made her way over to the tree and I followed slowly behind still depressed i lost. As we got closer we heard two voices, one was childish and slightly girly but at the same time boyish, and the other was silky and smooth which made me almost stop in my tracks. Immediately my mood got better as I listened in on the conversation.

"How many times have i told you not to spray pesticide on GRASS?" The silky voice came again almost making me start daydreaming again.

"IM SORRY! I forgot!" The boy apologized quickly. I could tell he was a guy but just one of those cute innocent types. He reminded me of the kid brother I never had. Always getting into trouble then giving people the puppy eyes and getting out of it.

The silky voice sighed which to me sounded seductive. "We have clients coming over later Finny. As the butler of the Phantomhive household, i will try to fix the mess before they arrive. Ciel wouldn't like it if his name was tarnished over your mess. Try not to cause any more trouble while im working"

Phantomhives? Wsn't that a well known family back in Victorian England? I specifically remember something about a... dog? Maybe I just wasn't paying attention in history that day. That could be it. At least now we knew WHEN we were.

By now we peeked out from behind the trees and I swear, I stopped breathing. Standing before us was a cute blonde boy with the most playful blue eyes i had ever seen. At the same time he looked sort of like a girl with the hair clips but hes not the one who suprised me. By the boy's side was the smexiest man I had ever seen and when I say stuff like that I mean it because I dont call alot of people guy was the exception. His hair was black as a raven, which was the perfect word for the color. His smile would be cute if it was not used to scare the poor boy who I've learned was named Finny. How can a smile that kind look so menacing? He would have to teach me that. He wore standard butler clothes so I could tell he served under some high family, maybe an earl or lady.

"His smile looks like yours after I wake you up." Ayame shuddered at the thought that there could be a guy version of me.

I ignored her and went on in my daydreams...erm... thoughts. The best part? His eyes were RED and it wasn't even contacts! I could tell just by looking that it was natural. He COULD be albino but they usually have white hair. Hm... Most girls probably fell head over heels for him by just looking at him. Too bad im not that easy to impress. I had never had a childish crush before and I wasn't going to start now. I admit he's hot but it takes more than just that.

An elbow made contact with my arm making me yelp. It was then I realized the attention had been diverted from Finny to us while I was in my thoughts.

"It appears we have intruders." The butler smirked/smiled pulling out forks and knives making Ayame burst out laughing.

"Pfft... what, are you going to eat us?" I looked at her like she was crazy. Which she was. She learned to be quiet when a butterknife flew right passed her face and imbedded itself in the tree one inch from her ear.

"You were saying?" The butler smiled kindly. Underneath it, though, I knew he was annoyed and wouldn't mind ' getting us out of the way'. Oh crap...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well. After much torture to my poor fans and much schoolwork and stress and putting fanfics off, I have finally decided to post another chapter of this. So don't worry! Your patient wait is over! I thank you so much for waiting, my dears. I know some of you were probably dying inside. xD aaaanyway. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler in any way, shape, or form. The rights belong to FUNimation and Yana Toboso. All I own are the OCs, Yuki and Ayame. Enjoy~

~~AYAME'S P.O.V.~~

I gulped. "I... was saying... PLEASEDON'TKILLUSIMEANSERIOUSLYWE'REVIRGINSWHEREDOYOUTHINKTHEY GETTHEVIRGINOLIVEOILFROMYOUD ON'TWANTTOKILLTHEVIRGINSWEAREPA THETICENOUGHASITIS!"

Yuki rolled her eyes, smiling at this butler dude who had almost taken my ear off just a few seconds ago. He was good-looking, I couldn't deny that, but I personally liked the gardener better; I'm a total sucker for blue eyes, and I felt bad for him. It seemed like he got into trouble often, and the butler criticized him often also. "We mean you no harm," Yuki said.

The butler eyed us suspiciously. "Oh? Do you have business with my master? Turn out your pockets and I will pat you down."

_Damn. _This guy doesn't play.

I reluctantly emptied my pockets, revealing nothing more than a couple doodles, stories and some lint. Ayame did the same, turning out nothing.

The butler studied my doodles and stories intently. "..You are a very skilled author, although an average sketch-artist. Very well. You will be Young Master's new storyteller. I daresay he shall be very pleased indeed."

_Whoa whoa whoa, wait up 'ya asshole. Who exactly is this 'master' of yours, anyway?_

He proceeded to pat me down, checking every inch of me as if I were a terrorist. He did the same to Yuki, who looked like a tomato the whole time. I raised an eyebrow. _Yuki's got a boyfriend, Yuki's got a boyfriend._

The man swept an elegant bow in our direction. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive estate and guardian of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."  
>I focused my violet eyes on Yuki's emerald ones and curtsied to the butler, my long dark hair cascading in very loose ringlets down my back as I did so. "I am Ayame Kurosawa and this is my sister, Yuki Kurosawa." I shot daggers at her and she grudgingly curtsied as well. She hated manners. Unlike me, she had perfectly straight hair, although still the same color as my own.<p>

Sebastian smiled, ruby eyes flicking from me to Yuki and back again. "Come with me. Master will probably have the good nature to provide you with a room, if he's in a suitable mood today."

A/N: Okay. I know, I know; SHORT AND CLIFF-HANGER. But I have to leave room for Allie to pick up with Yuki's perspective. Plus it's like 8:54 PM right now and I still need to go shower ;A; Forgive me! But I have decided it's going to be AyamexFinny and YukixSebastian (well, more one-sided on this one, for all you CielxSebastian fangirls xD) ...SO I'LL TRY TO ADD SOME LIKE COUPLE SHIT FOR AYAME AND FINNY AND WHATNOT. XD And yes, I did include a Hetalia reference AND a .MOV reference this time xDD Anyway bye~ Love you all~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I finally convinced Allie to update! XD She's writing the next chap as well, due to the fact that I can't think of where to pick up after this.. xD So! Here you are! The wait is finally over! And I am currently still hounding Allie about the next chap, so it shouldn't be long to wait for it, either. :P Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: Allie and Juliette do not, in any way,shape, or form, own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters. They only own their OCs, Yuki and Ayame. Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso and FUNimation and whoever else.

~~YUKI'S P.O.V.~~

We passed a long corridor featuring a row of portraits decorating the wall. One in particular seemed to stand out to me, a young boy with navy blue piercing eyes though one was covered with an eyepatch. Not only was he the youngest in the row, but he was beyond doubt, the most serious.

Sebastian caught my gaze and smiled a little surprising me and unknowingly answering the question that was on my mind." The young earl."

I ripped my gaze from his deep ruby red eyes that seemed to suck me in and back to the could have caused someone so young to look that old? His childish features still remained, his innocence, but there was a hint of something else, something darker. His smile seemed a bit fake, a mask, a show for others. Maybe he had been hurt in the past? His features seemed to radiate confidence that was usual of someone with his social standing but there was something...different...like he was absolutely positive he could not fall.

"How the hell is this kid an earl, he's even younger than me," I gave Ayame a look that meant something like ' Bitch, do you WANT to die today?'.

She just gave me an innocent look like she had done nothing wrong. I looked hesitantly over to Sebastian to see if our doom was coming but to my surprise he just laughed and continued walking on with us following him, not knowing the way ourselves. I stuck close by seeing as I got lost in hallways at HOME, they'd need to send a rescue team out to find me in this huge mansion...plus...it paid to be next to a smexy butler...not that I'd ever admit it.

"I assure you, though a bit of a handful, our young lord is fully capable. He works under her Majesty, herself, afterall."

"Eh? that midg-?" Ayame spoke up again causing me to nudge her hurriedly, shutting her up, and causing me to have to cover for her, blushing at becoming the center of attention. My twin stared at me knowingly. Just what the heck was up with her?

"...Um...what job does he have?" I asked actually curious to know more about the young earl but feeling a bit nervous under Sebastian's intense gaze.

"I suppose you will find out later...It is quite strange to find someone who does not already know..."

"Thats because we come from a land farrrr farrrrr away...called NARNIA!" I nearly choked on air at her response but managed to keep a calm face. I realized something in that moment. Ayame is an idiot.

"Strange..." He raised one eyebrow staring at us suspiciously, a challenge. "I have never heard of such a place."

"Indeed,I did say it was far away, didn't I?" She immediately accepted it, narrowing her eyes.

"I suppose it is...reasonable...considering your current attire...such impropority for ladies."

I looked down at what I was wearing. What was wrong with jeans and a t-shirt?

"Pfttt, I suppose we should be wearing powdered wigs on top of our heads instead?"

Laughing at the mental image, I accidentally encouraged her to continue. Whoops. The butler frowned.

"Of course not, that would be distasteful for a lady...Hm...It seems we have arrived...Shall we continue this discussion later?" Sebastian suddenly stopped at a large wooden door towering over us but he almost reached the top of the doorway. Damn, I feel like a midget. Why'd we have to land in the one time where WE'RE the short ones? No fair...

Ayame made a move to open her mouth and protest but I cut her off.

"No need. We already told you where we were from so you can cease this questioning." I put an end to it, going along with my sister's weird tale but somehow he knew there was more to it. I could tell.

"Very well..." In that moment, he knocked on the door and immediately recieved a response, a shuffling of papers on the other side of the door and a voice befitting of the owner's appearance, calling back.

"Come in."


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian opened the door making a long sweeping bow, gesturing for us to enter, and I did so, hesitantly looking over at my insane sister for support but she was too busy ogling open mouthed at the real life version of the person in the portrait. I grinned._ Ohhhh, so you actually liked the midget, eh? - sing song voice- Ayame's got a boyfriend~ Ayame's got a boyfriend~ Payback's a bitch~ aint it~? _She always DID like people with blue eyes... (Shut up... XD -Juliette)

The young Earl wasn't exactly happy with this interruption from the look on his face, a scowl, eyebrows furrowed as if we had dishonored his family...Or that's his normal face. That works too. Note to self, cute boy is scary but the butler that immediately returned to his side, hovering over him protectively with a friendly yet menacing smile, daring us to do anything to harm his charge, was scarier. I felt I was being stalked like prey under his predator gaze but at the same time I enjoyed his eyes on me. What the hell?

"Sebastian, who might these two be?" He asked, suddenly raising his chin from it's position on his fist and looking up, letting his eyes rest on Ayame for a second then in my direction suddenly frowning. During my thoughts,Sebastian pushed Ayame forward to stand in front of Ciel suddenly, making her stumble. It obvious she was just as surprised as I was. When the heck did he get behind her!? Wow...Ninja butler...nice place you got here.

"Dont. Touch. Me." She growled and I couldn't stop myself from laughing making her send a death glare my way but I just put my hand up, signing, "I come in peace." This gesture just caused her to growl louder.

The raven haired butler put a hand on her shoulder anyways, not in the least affected by her outburst, to help her with her balance while smiling, amused,"This is my young master, Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom company. Ciel, this is your new story teller, Ayame...Ah, forgive me for my rudeness...I do not seem to recall asking for your last name."

That answers one question...Ciel...Hmmm...I think I prefer the butler...besides Ayame might get jealous if I stole her new boyfriend. (SHUT UPPP, ALLIE -Juliette)

"Kokoro," for once she complied easily under Ciel's expectant gaze, telling the two her name...That's strange. Maybe I was right and she does like Ciel?

" I have handpicked Lady Ayame Kokoro for the job." This statement caused Ciel to raise an eyebrow. Apparentally this in itself is unusual. Imagine what face he'd make if he knew we were time travelers, pfttt...oh fu-

"What's so special about this girl?"

Ouch. Right in the feels. Poor sis. I looked over to see that she had suddenly gone silent, seeming to forget about her rage at used Rawr, Ayame is highly affected.

"Not only did they just appear in the gardens...but there's something...special...about them."

My eyes widened at his words as Ciel raised an eyebrow. Could he know...? Just what would they do if they knew we were from the future...? I gulped fearfully trying not to let my nervousness show as Ciel nodded in understanding, suspicion going up tenfold.

"Very well. It seems as though we have empty rooms." Great deduction there, Sherlock Holmes, you get a gold star. There was about fifty other rooms...just counting bedrooms..with this huge mansion and from what I've seen, only a few residents, he could spare two rooms...- cough - cheapskate - cough-... "I'll permit their stay in the Phantomhive estate."

'Their', this brought up an important question that just popped into my mind now. If Ayame was going to be Ciel's story teller then just what did I have to do to stay? I was scared to voice this thought out loud. Maybe I could get away with staying for free...?

"And of course, we can't have someone of ordinary status staying here without pulling their weight...It'd give the Phantomhives a bad image. Imagine what they'd say if we started taking random people in off the streets." Shit. His cocky smile came back, I could tell he was enjoying this. Brat.

"Well then..."

I blushed feeling Sebastian's intense gaze almost immediately on me. He was acting nonchalantly but his eyes were filled with mirth as the words silkily left his lips. Bastard.

"It seems there is only one more option..."

I can't focus...Again, what the heck...?...I think I'm sick... The room seemed to grow warmer but the butterflies in my stomach soon went away when I heard what he said next.

"She will make an excellent maid."

"OH, HELL NO."


	6. Chapter 6

My twin needed a little cheering up so here it is~ Ps: this is Allie, aka Yuki, Julie got her comp taken away so I had to fill in, hope you don't mind. Right in time for Ciel's b-day though only by a few minutes~! WE LOVE YOU CIEL~ keep being adorable XD Happy b-day

XxX Yuki's Pov xXx

I heard a gasp then the whole room went silent looking at me. I didn't care. My face was completely red with anger. There was no way I was going to wear one of those skimpy outfits and clean up after the ' Young master'. How degrading...No way in hell.

"What a foul mouth she has on her..." I heard ciel mutter while eyeing me once again, talking like I wasnt even there, which only made me more angry, " Are you sure she has what it takes to be a Phantomhive maid?"

I didnt have what it took to be a MAID? Oooh this adorable demon was about to get it...I felt a hand lay on my shoulder and i sent the worst glare imaginable in the owner's direction that would turn kittens into stone only to have my eyes widen in shock moments later when i met those same ruby eyes from earlier. My eyes softened without me knowing.

"No need to worry, Young Master, by the time I get done with her she will be a proper young lady", I felt my eyes harden again at his words. I could hear Ayame snickering in the background. I'd get her later.

"Just who are you to be able to do that?" I snapped unable to control myself and regretting it almost instantly.

His sly smile came back instantly, "That is simple, I am merely one hell of a butler."

How can one phrase make your blood boil...? A smirk appeared on my face surprising everyone but Ayame who was used to it. I completely disregarded the fact that the butler was touching me which usually would make me blush like an idiot.

"I accept your challenge," I shrugged his hand off my shoulder nonchalantly and walked toward the door completely ignoring the shocked stares following me, "Good luck with that."

Ayame followed me and grabbed my arm causing me to look at her questioningly only to be answered when she leaned closer to whisper in my ears making sure no one else could hear.

"Don't be so angry sis..." I could almost hear the mischievous grin in her voice as she continued, "This is your chance to get closer to Sebby-chan~!"

I didn't know my face could turn so many shades of red. I growled without even meaning to almost immediately but I could still hear my twin's laughing ringing in my ears and the words repeat in my head like a mantra, " Who needs him!"

My arms and feet began to move on their own and before i knew it I was out in the hallway with the portraits again with a smexy demon butler trailing me for some unknown reason. Cant live with him...Cant live with him.

I heard the door shut behind us only just now realizing we left Ayame alone with the brat. Oh crap.


End file.
